campcampfandomcom-20200214-history
Dial M For Jasper
"Dial M for Jasper" is the fifth episode of the third season of Camp Camp, and is the 31st episode overall. It premiered for Rooster Teeth sponsors on June 22, 2018 and was made public on June 29, 2018. Official Synopsis Plot David is awoken from his sleep by a vision of his childhood friend Jasper calling out to him. Distraught, Davis spends the next morning in an anxious daze, staring at an old photograph of his friend. The other campers believe David has seen a ghost, causing him to run off in tears, crying, "I didn't mean it!" Examining the picture, Max, Nikki, and Neil are shocked to recognize Jasper as the same kid they met on their first visit to Spooky Island. Suspecting from David's behavior that Jasper is the ghost of a boy he murdered, the three decide to question the Quartermaster, who is in the same photo. In a flashback, Jasper is seen burning his LED light up shoes in a fire. David notices that Jasper hasn't been enjoying camp lately, to which Jasper responds that he's hated the camp ever since he was nearly killed and subsequently humiliated in front of the other campers on their hike with Cameron Campbell, and wishes it would shut down for good. Cameron suddenly tells the campers that the camp really is shutting down as attendance has been at an all-time low. When David asks if anything can be done, Cameron tells them he and Jasper could find his "ideas folder" in his office on Regular Island (present-day Spooky Island), strictly advising the two not to go snooping around off the path, thinly suggesting that what they would find might shut the camp down permanently. Jasper is immediately suspicious of Cameron, but David is blissfully unaware. In the present, Max's gang confronts the Quartermaster about Jasper. The Quartermaster confirms that Jasper's trip to Spooky Island with David was the last time anybody had seen him before he went missing. The three go there and quickly run into Jasper, whom they realize really is a ghost. Jasper explains to the trio what really happened to him, which is shown in another flashback: after finding the folder, Jasper goes off looking for incriminating evidence that would implicate Cameron as a fraud. Disgusted with Jasper and renouncing their friendship, David decides to take drastic actions to stop him: he's going to tell on him. As the two boys split up, Jasper enters a secret cavern filled with treasure and illegal weapons, but as he prepares to take photos of them, he accidentally knocks down a lantern. Looking for a torch, he accidentally lights an entire cache of dynamite that blows up everything in the cave, including Jasper. Back in the present, Jasper explains he actually hasn't been haunting David since his ghost can't move far from the island, but if he could, he'd apologize for being a bad friend. When the trio go to tell David this, David reveals he also wishes he could apologize to Jasper, but because of a lie Cameron told him, he believes that Jasper was actually picked up by his parents and hadn't been able to get in touch with him since. Unwilling to admit the truth of Jasper's death to David, Max and the gang simply tell him that Jasper has probably forgiven him, which gives David some peace of mind. In a final flashback, Cameron tells David that the "ideas folder" likely won't be of any help to keep the camp afloat. David is disappointed, saying that he enjoyed how the adventure made him feel like he was at a camp where he could do anything. This gives Cameron the idea to convert Camp Campbell from a simple summer camp into an all-encompassing "camp camp" and continue his money laundering scheme. In the present, at Super Guantanamo, Cameron is trying to convince the skeptical Agents Miller that David was the true mastermind behind the camp scam. When Cameron insists he can prove David's guilt, the Millers agree that David would have to take Cameron's place in prison. Features 'Main Characters' * Jasper * David * Max * Nikki * Neil 'Supporting Characters' * The Quartermaster 'Minor Characters' * Cameron Campbell * The Miller Agents Locations * Camp Campbell ** Mess Hall * Pier * Spooky Island * Super Guantanamo Objects * TBA Music *"Camp Camp Song Song" (Opening Theme) *"Dang (song)" (Ending Theme) Trivia TBA 'Cultural References' TBA 'Continuity' * TBA Errors *TBA Transcript Gallery Reference